


Blue just ain't your color

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: After writing the angsty first one I decided too put a little fluff into everyone's life. I hope you guys enjoy! Also The music lyrics are not mine!!!!!





	Blue just ain't your color

Blue ain’t your color (NaLu AU)  
Lucy had locked herself in her room for some time now. She thought the music was loud enough that when Natsu came home he wouldn’t hear. All she needed was for her housemate to hear her for what was probably the fourth time this year crying over another guy.

She heard the click from the main door and took a deep breath to try and control her breathing and ease herself back down to make her voice sound as little cracked as she could. 

“Luce” a chipper voice called out to her. 

Natsu was everything to Lucy and she tried again and again to tell herself it was platonic and that Natsu was sweet to everyone she wasn’t anything special. Truthfully Natsu was her peace of mind and all and all her happy place. Try as she might to not be in love with him, she just couldn’t help but herself he was just a warm soul.

A warm soul that she was trying not to constantly always be thinking about. Which lead to guy number four that had decided that she wasn’t as committed as he was, and she couldn’t blame him he was right. 

Lucy took another deep breath before responding with “Hold on Natsu I’ll be out in a minute” trying to sound as normal as she could.

“Luce you ok? You don’t sound too good” Natsu replied rather quickly and she could tell by the sound of his voice that he was coming closer to her door.

Leave it to Natsu to notice the slightest hitch in her voice with just one sentence, she really wanted to know his secret. She wanted to tell him she was fine and that she would see him tomorrow because she knew the second, he saw her he would know, he always did. She also knew that if tried to hide in her room he wound find a way in…. he always did in that regard as well.

Lucy stood up from her bed and straighten out her knee length black skirt with her hands, then quickly tugged her blue tank top down. While walking to her door she reached up to make sure that her side pony tail was still in place then dragged her hands down her face trying to wipe away any tears that were left.

Door opening, she was greeted with the softest look from black eyes that she had probably seen up to that point in their relationship. “Luce…” He whispered.

“Natsu, hey how was class” She tried to ignore the pain in his eyes that she knew was meant for her.

“Luce, what…” He tried to start saying again but he was cut off by Lucy smiley the best she could at him all the while ducking around him to head out into their shared living room.

“Omg I didn’t realize how hungry I was. Are you hungry? Please tell me your hungry” she started to rabble after cutting him off.

“Lucy” He said her name again. Her chest tightened, and it took ever fiber of her being not to just break down and run into his arms and cry just like all the other times.

“Geez you haven’t used my actual name since like high school when you were super mad at me for that one time that I…” she chuckled awkwardly.

“Lucy don’t shut me out” Natsu’s voice was soft and warm and just everything she didn’t want to hear right now.

Lucy turned to him her jaw clenched tight and smiled at him as a single tear ran down her cheek “Natsu I would really appreciate if we just didn’t talk about it.”

They stood neither of them saying anything and honestly not fully looking at each other. 

“You know what maybe I’m not as hungry as I thought I was. I’m just going to go maybe take a nap or something” Lucy rubbed her arms.

She took one small step after another until she was right next to him and a shudder ran down her as she was wrapped up in the smell of a camp fire then ended with a slight hint of clover or was it cinnamon. She hesitated for a moment her steps faltering as she took a deep breath and felt the calm wash over her. 

“Natsu I appreciate that your worried but come on how many times has this happened now and yet I haven’t learned a thing it seems” Lucy chuckled awkwardly.

He didn’t respond, and she was greatly for that as she made her way back into her room, closing the door and sliding down to sit in front of it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed trying to find that comfort that was no longer surrounding her.

Lucy sat there with her knees against her chest listening to the quiet movement on the other side of the door. Someone even with a giant slate of wood between them she still found this slightly comfortable in some weird way.

Suddenly she could smell something cooking…. Or was it burning she couldn’t really tell through the door. Natsu could make simple things and that was about it which meant that Lucy was the one who did most of the meals.

Then she was hit with something else that wasn’t familiar too her, she knew that it was music that much was certain but was that…. No, it couldn’t be there was no way.  
Lucy slowly unwrapped herself and pulled herself up with the doorknob she pressed her ear to the door trying to hear even the tiniest bit better. She pulled her head back and slowly opened the door suddenly hit with the song of music. 

I can see you over there  
Starring at your drink  
Watchin' that ice sink  
All alone tonight  
And chances are  
You're sittin' here in this bar  
'Cause he ain't gonna treat you right  
Well, it's probably not my place  
But I'm gonna say it anyway  
'Cause you look like  
You haven't felt the fire  
Had a little fun  
Hadn't had a smile in a little while  
Baby  
Blue looks good on the sky  
Looks good on that neon buzzin' on the wall  
But darling, it don't match your eyes  
I'm tellin' you  
You don't need that guy  
It's so black and white  
He's stealin' your thunder  
Baby, blue ain't your color

“Um…. Natsu” She poked her head out to see him in the kitchen attempting to cut something up though it wasn’t going very well. She chuckled and put her hand up against her mouth to keep it from being too loud.

She opened her door just a smidge wider and slinked out trying to be as quiet as she could. She walked over to the kitchen and linked her hands behind her back stepping up on her toes to try and see what exactly it was he was doing.

She could see a pot of water severely boiling over and what appeared to be sauce in a smaller pot next to it. Off to the side of that was spaghetti that hadn’t been touched and a few spices as well. Opposite of that was a cutting board with what was probably a baguette at some point but Natsu was hacking away at it.

“What are you doing to the kitchen” Lucy snickered at the mess that laid before her. Sauce was all over the top of the stove as well as spices and bites of the baguette where here and there from his hacking into it.

“Luce” Natsu bounced into the air slightly almost losing the spaghetti n his hand.

“Seriously though what happen in here…I couldn’t have been in my room for that…. long” Lucy trailed off looking at the clock and seeing that indeed she had been in her room for about forty-two minutes.

“Oh… wow it didn’t even feel like I had been in there that long” She frowned.

“No worries no worries I got dinner tonight as you can plainly see” Natsu smiled his big cheesy grin at her and she smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day.

“Nastu it looks like a warzone in here” Lucy laughed bending over slightly and holding her stomach.  
“So why don’t you let me help you”

“I got it!”

“Clearly you don’t”

“Says who?!”

“What happened to the bread then?” Lucy questioned. Silence flowed between them until Natsu frowned and turned away slightly hiding the slight red that had spread against his cheeks.

“It wasn’t cooperating” he rebuked with a sigh.

Lucy took what was left of the bread and salvaged what she could from it at the same time Natsu dumped the noodles into the water scattering some of them onto the stove. They worked together in silence salvaging as much as they could.

Lucy broke the silence as she was pulling two plates out “Thank you Natsu” she smiled but didn’t turn towards him.

“Don’t mention it besides I think it was my turn to attempt dinner anyway” he laughed.

Lucy sighed “Natsu….”

“Luce listen I know your not ready to talk about it and that’s ok” he stopped her.

Lucy finally turned and put her hand on his arm “Truly for everything you’ve ever done for me. Thank you” she smiled at him. Natsu turned and smiled back at her before placing his hand on top of her arm.

Lucy’s attention was suddenly brought back to the music “Um…Natsu are you listening to country?” 

Natsu didn’t respond right away and turned his head slightly away “Maybe…” he whispered. 

“Why….”

“No reason…”

“Natsu…”

“Ok maybe there’s a reason but that’s not the point right now” He side looked at her.

“What is the point?” Lucy popped her words mischievously.

“I just wanted to help you feel better” he turned back and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. Lucy’s cheeks tinted pink and she inhaled slightly at the contact.

‘Please don’t’ she thought to herself especially right now. Her heart rate spread up and closed her eyes briefly allowing herself for just a brief second to enjoy the contact.

“Luce” he whispered her name and she opened her eyes to see him looking at her with such a soft and tender look in his eyes and she swallowed before pulling away.

“I can’t…I can’t think that the look your giving me means something” the words slipped out of her mouth without her realizing it. Natsu’s eyes widened and Lucy brought her hand up to her mouth and took another step back.

“I….um….” Lucy became frantic and panicked her eyes darting around for some means of escape. Before she even had the chance to escape Natsu’s hand had wrapped around her wrist and was holding her in place.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing just forget it”

“No, I won’t forget it because if you meant that then there’s still hope for me” he rubbed his finger against her wrist.

“Hope for you?” Lucy turned to him surprised.

“I mean I’ve been in love with you since High School I figured it was pretty obvious, but you’ve always had a boyfriend so” he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

“Obvious…. Natsu you treat everyone with the same kindness how has anything between us been different…I had no idea” Lucy was becoming taken back to say the least.

“Oh…. really what was I doing wrong?” he looked at her with all the seriousness that he had to offer.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond but closed it just as quickly her brain running in circles until finally she just broke out laughing.

“Luce, I don’t see what’s so funny about this… I’m being serious here” he frowned at her.

“I know I know and that’s what makes it so you” she smiled at him and placed her hand onto top of his. He looked at confused as ever and Lucy just giggled and slide her hand to cup his cheek.

“All this time I didn’t think you were interested, and I tried to hide my feelings and fall in love with someone else and it never worked…they never worked because they weren’t you” her cheeks tinted pink again.

Natsu’s own cheeks turned a slight pink and he scratched the back of his head again “Oh I umm…” he stumbled on his words. Then his eyes light up and he grabbed both her hands in his.

“YOU LOVE ME?!” he basically shouted at her causing Lucy to wince at the volume of his voice.

Lucy hesitated still scared to say the words allowed until she released on last breath “Yes Natsu I love you I always have” she smiled at him.

Natsu beamed at her and then pulled her against him wrapping his arms around her waist. “Oh umm… I probably shouldn’t have done that without your permission” he went to release her, but Lucy wrapped herself around him instead.

“No Natsu its fine” She looked up at him and smiled.

“So, what does this make us” he brushed the tip of his nose against hers his eyes hopeful and if possible, sparkling.  
“What would you like us to be?” she giggled.

“Um…together”

“Together? Like?” she teased.

“Uh Luce I want you to be my girlfriend dammit” he sighed. Lucy giggled and then stepped up on her toes her lips lightly brushing against his.

“I would love that Natsu more than you know” she smiled at him.

Natsu beamed at her “Can we do that again?”

“You mean the kiss?”

“Yes, I mean the kiss”

Absolutely” she smiled at him before they came together softly at first and them needy and passionate.


End file.
